


Feelin' Groovy

by shafau



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Ficbit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-01
Updated: 2007-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafau/pseuds/shafau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning gossip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelin' Groovy

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic, reposted from Livejournal.
> 
> Title: Feelin' Groovy  
> Rating: PG for insinuation?  
> Verse: Transformers G1  
> Notes: Lyrics are from Simon & Garfunkel's 'The 59th Street Bridge Song'. I listened to it a few too many times, and this image got lodged in there. It's a good song.

"Slow down, you move too fast - you gotta make the morning last..."

"Why's he in such a good mood?" wondered Cliffjumper.

Prowl considered the dancing mech thoughtfully. "Perhaps just because he's Jazz. Have you ever known him not to be in a good mood over _something_?"

"Naw, I know that look," grinned Brawn. "Some mech got lucky last night, I'd stake my oil change on it."

Cliffjumper looked dubious. "You think so?"

Jazz buzzed past, with a dreamy grin on his face, humming something lyrical about a lamppost; and the two minibots shared a look. "Awright, awright. So who was it?"

Brawn shrugged. "How'm I supposed to know?"

"Hey, Prowl," Cliffjumper nudged him, "you live in the same corridor as him - you see anyone goin' into his room last night?"

"No-one," answered Prowl truthfully, still watching the Porsche as he gracefully went about his duties.

Brawn snorted. "Figures. C'mon Cliffjumper, maybe Bumblebee knows something." 

The minibots filed out of the room, leaving it quiet apart from the saboteur's gentle singing. 

Prowl watched Jazz dance across the room as he finished up his work. 

"I got no deeds to do, no promises to keep, I'm dappled and drowsy and ready to sleep..."

"You really are an absurd creature."

Jazz caught him up, spun him around and dipped him, planting a kiss on his nose. "Just feelin' groovy," he grinned.


End file.
